


Different Year // Kyman

by Patrichie_2017



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski have been secretly dating since they were 10 years old. Now at the age of 25, they have both finally moved out of South Park and into a small cul-de-sac in the middle of San Francisco. The people that live there have basically formed a small community at this point. Not to mention they're practically stick stuck in the 1950s and extremely homophobic and racist.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle sighed as he placed down the final box, going back to the front door to meet his husband who was closing the back of the moving truck. Kyle leant against the door frame staring at Eric. "Well hey there handsome~" Kyle whispered as Eric walked over and placed a hand on the door frame above his head, flexing his height."That was the last box right?" He mumbled.

"Yeah it was the last box princess~," Eric said back, running his free hand through his hair "God, that took forever. Fucking hell." He leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Kyle's forehead, brushing kyle's hair out of his eyes.

"Honey, we're still in the front yard," Kyle mumbled, leaning into Eric and putting his head into Eric's chest lovingly.

Kyle was wearing black ripped jeans, a dark green turtle neck and black and white converse, his hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his head, whereas Eric was wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a dark red short-sleeved shirt with black combat boots. Eric had lost quite a lot of weight since fourth grade.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Eric pressed another kiss to Kyle's forehead.

An uncomfortable cough from their next-door neighbours front yard interrupts their tender moment, however as Eric turns his head slightly to see a stunning blonde woman in a pale pink dress and black high heels tending to flowers while a fat, balding man sat in a lawn chair sipping a beer and two little kids, one boy and one girl, were playing on the grass staring at them with judgemental eyes. He walked over to the wooden picket fence, taking Kyle's hand and pulling him with him, before leaning on the fence and smiling at the family. "Hey, we're your new neighbours I'm Eric Broflovski-Cartman and this is my husband Kyle. We look forward to getting to know your little family." 

There's no doubt that he was charming to the woman, but all of the families faces dropped when he said the word husband with a smile and such a relaxed demeanour. "Oh. I'm Judy Smith and this is my husband Robert and our children Billy and Suzie." She smiles at Eric, point-blank ignoring Kyle which visibly annoyed Eric. "I'm twenty-seven, my husband is thirty-five, Billy is fifteen and Suzie is nine." She smiles, placing a hand on Eric's arm over the fence. 

Shaking off Judy's hand, Eric clearly looked disgusted but still put on a fake smile, "Well, me and my husband are both twenty-five." This clearly shocked the man behind Judy. Kyle vaguely remembers that its bitch that was pawing all over his man had said that his name was Robert. Kyle quickly slipped his hand out of Eric's and wrapped his arm around the larger male's shoulders. "We must be going inside to put up all of our furniture, but it was lovely meeting you Mrs Smith," Eric said, practically feeling the irritation and vexing-aura coming off of Kyle in waves.

Kyle pulled him into the house and let go, storming up the stairs, leaving his husband to close and lock the door behind him. "I'm going to set up our bed in the master bedroom. I refuse to sleep on the floor." Kyle said, walking into the bedroom. Eric knew that if he followed the smaller male, he would just get yelled at, so he resolved to go into the kitchen and start to make dinner for the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!!

Kyle P.O.V 

"I swear to god, this bitch-" I grumble, looking out of the front window with my coffee in my hand. Eric was in the front garden planting some flowers and the bitch from next-door came over and started pawing all over him again! I'm going to slit a bitches throat!

Eric looked up and saw me. He had been trying to share her off for about five minutes now and he was clearly uncomfortable. The bitch was pretty obvious yesterday that she was scared of me, so Eric sent me a pleading look, telling me to come and deal with her.

Sighing, I stood up, walking to the front door in my red crop top jumper and black jeans with my converse, and swung the door open and walked down the steps and stood in front of them both. "Hey Honey, how are you getting on with the flowers?" I handed him my coffee. He has his own cup, but she doesn't know that, so I acted like I made it for him. He clearly knew what I was doing.

"I'm basically done now, thanks for the coffee baby. I'm tired as hell." He said, standing up and kissing me on my forehead. Judy was clearly shocked that he was still in love with me after seeing her. Bitch was obviously wearing a corset. No one could be that thin. 

Just as I was about to say something about it, her husband walked out of the house and to his car, she quickly ran up to him to say goodbye. While she was distracted, I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him into the house again. "God that was painful" I groaned. 

"You're telling me. I've had to deal with her for the last half an hour!" Eric cried and flopped down onto the sofa. I took his hand again and pulled him up, causing him to groan.

"Come on baby, if she's annoyed you that much, I know how to get your mind off of her," I whispered seductively into his ear, before nipping at his exposed collarbone, pulling his up the stairs. 

He tripped after me, putting his hand on my waist, kissing me as we walked up the stairs. 

Third P.O.V

Soon enough, Kyle was thrown onto the bed, Eric hovering above him, biting at his neck, before ripping off Kyle's shirt, growling. "God, you know just what to do to make me feel better, princess~" 

Kyle moaned at the bite and whimpered at Eric's words, tugging at his shirt, whining. Eric quickly took the hint and yanked his shirt over his head, while pulling off Kyle's pants and boxers in one pull. Kyle squirmed at the feeling of Eric's fingertips brushing against his ribs.

Eric grabbed some lube from the bedside drawers, clicking up three of his fingers before slipping one inside of Kyle's entrance slowly. "Fuck! Come on Eric! I can take more than that, you know I can!" Kyle whined.

Eric just chuckled, slipping the other two in at the same time. Kyle moaned out, loudly. "Is that what you wanted baby? You want daddy to wreck you?" Eric whispered, biting into Kyle's neck again. 

"YES!" Kyle yelled, throwing his head back. Eric started thrusting his fingers in and out extremely fast and twisting and scissoring them, purposefully ignoring Kyle's prostate. "Please! Daddy please!" 

eric pulled his fingers out and tilted his head towards Kyle. "You want me to wear a condom or not?" He asks. 

"I don't care! Just come on!" Kyle whines, grabbing at the back of Eric's neck, pulling him closer again. 

"No. You have to give me an answer. I can't do this unless you answer me properly." Eric states as a fact, pulling back away. 

"OK OK! NO! DON'T WEAR ONE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY-" Kyle was cut off halfway through his rant as Eric slammed himself inside, without any lube. He instantly started pounding inside of Kyle, not caring about hurting him at the minute. "AHH! FUCK! DADDY! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING WARNED ME!" Kyle broke off with a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd P.O.V 

Kyle ended up waking up before Eric the next morning, as he had work. Quickly brushing his hair, putting on his suit and making himself some coffee, he quickly scribbled out a note for Eric telling him to go shopping for groceries while Kyle was at work. He quickly finished his coffee and got into the car. Right before he could drive away, however, their next-door neighbour's eldest kid runs in front of his car and down the street to school. Kyle vaguely remembers that the boy's name is Billy. He quickly looks at the Smiths' house and sees Judy standing at the door, glaring at Kyle. He just rolled his eyes and drove away without giving her a second glance. 'Today is going to be a long-ass day.' kyle thought to himself, driving away to the law firm.

During this exchange, Eric was finally awake, looking out of the window at Kyle's retreating car, sighing. He saw the look that Judy gave to Kyle. She looked up and saw him, giving him a flirtatious smile and a wink. He just replied with flipping her off and closing the curtains, walking down the stairs in his boxers. "Fuck that bitch. Heh, what would her husband think if he knew she was trying to get the fag next door to sleep with her?" He asked himself with a small smirk on his face. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a coffee before sitting down at the living room table and flicking on the T.V. "How the fuck can these people live like it's the 50s? I'd die without my phone!" He groaned, picking the aforementioned item up off the coffee table and checking his texts. One from of his mother, one from Kenny and one from Stan. 

Sighing he opened his mother's text, reading it. "Hey, Hun! I hope you and Kyle have settled in well enough!" Just the same bullshit as always. 

He quickly closed the thread and opened Kenny's messages instead. "How's it going fatass? Is Kyle ok? He's been ignoring my messages. How's the new house? You like your new neighbours?" Eric snorted out a laugh at the thought of Kyle ignoring Kenny and quickly typed back. "Kyle's fine, don't get sand in your vagina. The house is ok. It's a bit small for what we're both used to though. The neighbours are assholes. This fucking chick keeps hitting on me even though she's married and it's really pissing Kyle off. It's pissing me off in all honesty. Her husband is openly homophobic and her daughter looks at us like we're freak shows while her son is clearly a fucking walking textbook closet case!" He quickly typed back, before closing the thread.

Clicking on Stan's message, his jaw dropped and a blush flooded his face. "I got you guys a house warming present dude. Better have that party fast 😂" Attached was a picture of a box full of sex toys. Eric hurriedly pressed the call button and waited. After about three rings Stan picked up, laughing his ass off. "What the fuck is wrong with you Dude!!?" Eric yelled down the receiver. Beeeep. 'The asshole cut off on me!' Eric thought to himself. He turned off the phone and slammed it down onto the sofa. He would have slammed it onto the glass coffee table, but he doesn't need Kyle shouting at him for breaking another table. Fucking hippie cunt. No No. That's not fair. They had talked about this in their marriage counselling sessions. Kyle just wanted what was best for him and it's not healthy to take everything out on him.

He sighed, standing up and walking to the kitchen, putting his now empty cup in the dishwasher and walking upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the spray to as hot as it could go and stripped out of his boxers, throwing them into the hamper, before stepping in. The scalding water instantly calming his nerves. Running a hand through his hair, he got lost in thought. 'Kyle could really do better huh? I'm just a fat tub of lard that doesn't deserve anything from anyone. Nevermind love from Kyle. It's selfish! Me staying around is just dragging him down-' He cut off the thought there. Instead, choosing to talk to himself. "No. I can't say that. I'm not dragging Kyle down. He deserves me just as much as I deserve him. He's made that pretty clear in the past. He wouldn't have married me if he didn't love me. I am NOT spiralling down this road again. Kyle shouldn't have to deal with me while I'm like this. I'm going to get better for his sake, as well as mine." He said firmly to himself, waiting until the water ran cold, before stepping out and drying himself and his hair off.

He walked into their room and pulled on some black jeans and a red hoodie with his pair of black and white converse, before walking downstairs and grabbing his phone, wallet, and the shopping list. He quickly left the house and got into his car, about to reverse out of the driveway only to see that Judy was in the way, blocking his exit. She walked around to his driver's side door and he had no choice but to open the window. She instantly leaned against the car and pushed her cleavage up so that it would look 'alluring' to Eric. Before she could say anything, however, he quickly cut her off. "Look, Judy. I'm sure you're a nice lady and all, but we're both married and I'm gay as fuck. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go shopping for me and my husband." She pulled away with a hiss, almost as though she had been burnt and allowed him to drive away to the store.


End file.
